


The Drabble Effect

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mafia!Merlin, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, consensual voyeurism, male carriers, past Bors/Lee, side Whiskey/Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Honestly just a collection of different Kingsman drabbles because I have so many that flood my mind that I have to get them somewhere. As the reader you can vote (if you chose to) if you want to see any become an actual story. Enjoy.





	1. Introduction

Hello and welcome to The Drabble Effect

As said before it's just collection of drabbles to get them down somewhere and out of my mind. I don't really plan on continuing any of these; unless you, my lovely readers. Vote for one enough then I can make into a story. 

* * *

 

**Fall Apart - Merlin/Eggsy [CarrierVerse] (sad)**

  * After V-Day and the loss of Harry Hart, Eggsy and Merlin became closer. From agent and handler to each other’s rock, to fuck buddies and to the beginnings of a relationship; but Eggsy just can never seem to catch a brake.



**Hart of Daisies - Harry/Eggsy [CarrierVerse]**

  * Three years and eleven years ago, Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin disappeared. Four years to the date, Harry Hart is still looking for him.




**If You Give A Mafia Boss - Merlin/Eggsy [OmegaVerse]**

  * The Scottish man arched an eyebrow and lowered his newspaper as the man continued to talk “My name is Percy Morton. I’m with Child Services. You refused my call; twice.” The Scottish man smirked but it fell when the man sat down “So now I’m here in person to hand you, your daughter”




**Two Daddies - Harry/Merlin/Eggsy**  

  * Eggsy didn’t mind honey-pot missions, he actually liked them... _a lot_. Maybe it was the attention he got or the thrill of deceiving people, he wasn’t too sure honestly, but it didn’t matter. He loved it. Well until Arthur assigned him his newest one.



**To Court An Unwin - Merlin/Eggsy [OmegaVerse]**

  * He panted heavily as he leaned against a brick wall, this wasn’t supposed to happen. He was taking his pills as he was told to and yet here he was; alone and in the beginning of his heat. He could already feel the slick soaking his boxer briefs and probably his pants, lucky he hasn’t ran into an Alpha just yet



**Papa Merlin - Merlin/Eggsy**

  * Well until his phone went off to the ringtone that being to one person, and one person only. “Yes Lad?” He answered annoyed as he waited for the young caller to speak, but they didn’t for a good moment; just when he was about to hang up the light voice came through. Clearly out of breath.  
  
“ _I’m so sorry. I need a favor. Ya can send me on wha’ever mission ya want after; but I really need a favor_



**Omega Eggsy - Harry/Eggsy (Side Whiskey/Eggsy and Merlin/Eggsy [OmegaVerse])**

  * Eggsy was in shock, he was currently tied to a chair next to Merlin as they stared at Harry through glass as he shaved his face, and since he couldn’t see them it was clearly a two way mirror, Eggsy shuddered as he felt a slow burn run through his body.




	2. Fall Apart - Merlin/Eggsy [CarrierVerse] (sad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After V-Day and the loss of Harry Hart, Eggsy and Merlin became closer. From agent and handler to each other’s rock, to fuck buddies and to the beginnings of a relationship; but Eggsy just can never seem to catch a brake.

Eggsy couldn’t believe his eyes, he blinked again and again; he was currently tied down to a chair next to Merlin while staring at Harry through a two way mirror. Eggsy glanced over at his older lover and could see the shock and happiness in his eyes, unnoticeable unless you knew Merlin well; Eggsy bit his lip before he turned to the American Agent “This is the part where you untie us”

The American agent did so and Eggsy got up with Merlin following him before they headed to Harry. Everything flew by quickly, Harry got his memory back, found out what happened to Harry after the Church Massacre four years ago and then soon they were heading to Cambodia to stop Poppy from killing everyone who did drugs. Which included Eggsy’s mum; Merlin and Eggsy didn’t get a chance to talk about about what would happen between them, Eggsy knew it was going to be a long ride and touched Merlin’s arm and mumbled lowly “Merls. Go” 

He just smiled at Merlin’s confused look “Merlin, he’s still yer fianceé. What we had is over now that he’s back, I know ya want to. So go” Merlin sighed before he glanced back at Harry who was making a martini with his back to them, Merlin smiled and cupped Eggsy’s cheek, he kissed him on the lips gently. 

“Thank ya Lad” he mumbled before he stood up and headed over to Harry, Eggsy bit back the bile the came up as he watched the two older agents smile warmly at each other before they headed to the back room. Eggsy bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed as he had to bite back tears; he was being selfish. Merlin was never his. He was just cock warmer. 

Eggsy wiped his eyes and shook his head, he couldn’t let his emotions get to him; the mission comes first. 

The mission became a shit fest; worse yet it was all his fault, again. He stepped on a landmine and Merlin managed to take his place without it going off; Eggsy felt his heart drop when their eyes met for a second before Merlin looked back at Harry, he held eye contact the whole time he talked. Harry nodded and gave him one last hard kiss before the two field agents moved to either side of Merlin. Eggsy watched as Merlin sang his favorite song, the same he would lull Eggsy to sleep with; before he stepped off the mine. 

After that everything became tunnel visioned; before he knew it he was standing in the dinner with Harry, both heavy breathing from their fight with Agent Whiskey, the man was knocked out and the world saved. Eggsy didn’t even look at Harry before he stepped outside, he knew Harry had to grieve. But so did he; Eggsy walked to the theater and removed his glasses, he took care to fold them and cut off the feed. He stood in the quiet theater, breathing heavy as he felt all the emotions building up, his nose burned and eyes stung, he swallowed thickly against his closing throat as he placed his hand over his heart and bent at the waist before he cried. He cried until his throat was raw and his eyes blood shot, he cried for Roxy, for Brandon, for Arthur and the other agents, he cried for Merlin most of off. 

He was in love with a man he could never have, and he took him from Harry. 

The ride back to the Statesman HQ was quite, If Harry noticed Eggsy’s eyes were bloodshot; he didn’t say anything. It was only when they were about back when Harry finally spoke “How long have you and Merlin been together?” Harry didn’t look up as he spoke, his thumbs rubbing the lip of the glass and voice tight, when Eggsy didn’t answer he stated “I asked a question, Eggsy” 

“Weren’t together” Eggsy finally spoke, his voice raw and low “just fuck buddies, didn’t know ya two were engaged. Would have stayed away” his voice broke off at the end, he took a few drinks of water and spoke again “Swear down” 

“Eggsy-” Harry began but Eggsy stood up and mumbled lowly 

“Gotta call mum” before he walked away, he got to the back room, Harry sighed; he was pissed. But he had the right, Eggsy had sex with  _ his _ fianceé; Harry looked back to the closed door when he heard a dull thud, he watched it for a few moments but didn’t move. He frowned when Eggsy didn’t come back out, even if he was mad, Eggsy was still like a son. He sighed and headed back, he knocked on the door and opened it; he found Eggsy standing in the middle of the room, phone by his foot. 

“Eggsy?” He asked lowly, when he got no answer he walked up up him; only when he placed his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder did he talk in a watery voice.

“Go away ‘Arry”

“I won’t. Talk to me Eggsy” 

“Fuck off” Eggsy grumbled which had Harry spin Eggsy around and frowned at the sight of Eggsy crying, Eggsy made no move to wipe his eyes before he stated “She’s dead. Me mum...first Roxy and Brandon and JB, then Mer-Merlin and now me mum” he hiccuped as he shook his head. He raised his arms and ran his hands through his hair, his hands were noticeably shaking and he was breathing too quick, sending himself into a panic attack. “I-I” he started “It’s all my fault, everything” 

Harry frowned and pulled Eggsy into a tight hug, he held him while Eggsy held onto him and cried again, Harry forgot that Eggsy was still so young. “‘Arry...I can’t. I can’t be a Kingsman anymore, not with Daisy so young; M’sorry. But I have to resign” he mumbled against his suite which Harry smiled and stated. 

“It’s alright Eggsy. I won’t let you resign but you’ll go on a leave, that way you’ll still keep your tile as Galahad” Eggsy frowned and pulled back to look at the older agent “I’ll become Arthur, we have agents in the wind I’m sure.  But let’s get you checked out by Ginger Ale” Eggsy nodded and followed Harry out of the plane, he nodded and smiled at the handler who was smiling with a watery smile before they headed back to the clinic. 

Eggsy just had bad luck. 

“Wo-wot?” He mumbled as he sat on the table, wide-eyed as he stared at Ginger. 

“I said your pregnant. You didn’t know you were a carrier?” Ginger asked as she frowned, all male carriers knew, it was law...well at least in the states. She watched Eggsy’s shoulders sag before they squared. 

“Abort it” 

Ginger blinked in shock as did Harry, Eggsy took a deep breath and repeated himself “Abort it” 

“Galahad, surely you want to think about it” Ginger stated as Eggsy glanced at Harry, the young agent shook his head. 

“I don’t. It’s only one person’s. I want it aborted” he mumbled as Harry caught on, he smiled at Ginger and asked for a moment alone with Eggsy, she nodded and left. Once it was just them, Eggsy swallowed thickly “Please don’t hate me. I didn’t know, swear down! I would have nev-” Eggsy shut his mouth when Harry rose a hand, Harry turned to him and stated 

“Do you want to keep it?” A pause before “I’m not asking for you to think about me. Think about yourself, do you want to keep Merlin’s child?” 

“Yeah” Eggsy’s answer was low and Harry almost missed it, Harry nodded.

“Then keep it. Raise it into a person Merlin would be proud of” Harry smiled only to frown when Eggsy shook his head.

“But it shouldn’t be here! I should have never slept with him! He was engaged to ya!” 

Harry chuckled “It takes two to tango, my boy. I already knew Merlin had some feelings for you; we’ve been engaged for decades and it never went past that. I was angry, yes. But Eggsy; you love Merlin, and I found someone else that caught my eye” 

* * *

It was hard for Eggsy, not only did he take in his younger sister who was only one; he was also pregnant with Merlin’s child. Both him and Harry signed an agreement that, in case anything happened to Eggsy, both children would be appointed to Harry; meanwhile, Eggsy worked odd ends at the actual shop and learned how to make the suites and became assistant-manager under Victor, he lived in the grand ranch style house he and Merlin picked out and bought together.

Daisy began to call Eggsy mum which he called Harry up and sobbed into his ear about how happy he was, he talked to Daisy about Merlin and how Merlin and Eggsy was growing a child together. Eggsy only had two pictures of Merlin, both where in his study which Daisy knew not to go into; one was of Merlin sound asleep on Eggsy’s chest and wrapped around him and the other was and actual picture with Eggsy that he printed off his Snapchat. 

The time moved slow, thankfully all agents were counted for; and Tequila came over from the Statesman, it didn’t take long for Eggsy to figure out why. Soon Eggsy went on leave when his belly got too big to do anything; he refused to know the gender but had two names picked out. One for a boy and one for a girl. When Eggsy’s water broke while at Harry’s house, Tequila freaked while driving Eggsy to the hospital with Harry. 

Eggsy had a very hard labor, almost forty hours before he gave birth to a health baby boy; Eggsy cried when he finally was able to hold his child “Spencer Alexander Unwin” 

* * *

Harry hummed as he flipped through paperwork, he hated this part of being Arthur but it had to be done; he didn’t check his cell phone when it ranged and answered it “Hello?” Harry paused when he heard the voice at the other end, he suddenly stood up and stated “Oh god. Stay right there. I’m on my way!” Before he hung up. He raced out of his office and to the loading bay, grabbed a pilot and was on his way to Cambodia.

Merlin was alive. 

After three years they found him; well more like Merlin called Harry. Thank god he didn’t change his number; it didn’t take long for Harry to arrive to the small village near the Cardamom Mountains. There he found Merlin, long beard and alive, he ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Merlin hugged him back and sighed deeply 

“How are you alive?!” Harry asked when they were back on the plane, Merlin showered and shaving in the bathroom.

“I got blasted away, thankfully it was a dud where it threw me a good twenty yards. A warrior of that village found me and brought me back, I couldn’t move for a while. I had no way of contacting ya, thankfully I didn’t lose my legs; though as ya see. They’re not pretty” Merlin explained while he continued to shave his face, his legs were scared something awful but he could still walk and move around. Merlin stepped back and rubbed his face, he needed a closer shave. He also wanted Eggsy, while he was laying in that hut, he realized he didn’t have feelings for Harry anymore and a shot ton of them for Eggsy. 

Once they got the HQ and off the plane, a young agent came up and smiled at Harry “Arthur, good your back. I need Galahad; is he back from leave?” Merlin arched an eyebrow as he looked at Harry. 

“Not yet. It’s still on the air if he’s returning; depending on what you need him for you should be able to call him” Merlin didn’t a double take, what happened since he was gone?! Merlin looked over when a loud claim of ‘incoming’ echoed followed by a squeal and running feet, two small children came running up both stating. 

“‘Arry! ‘Arry! ‘Arry!” 

Harry smiled and picked them up “Well this is a surprise! How’s my favorite gremlins?” He asked as he held a young girl who was maybe five and a young boy who was maybe three; they giggled and the girl stated. 

“M’ a princess ‘Arry. Mumma said so” 

Harry arched an eyebrow “How really? So if your a princess. What does that make mumma?” He asked as a light voice stated 

“Exhausted” 

“Galahad! I was looking for you. You look nice, free-running again?” The other agent asked as Eggsy’s laughter echoed as the young man came around.

“Yeah. Had t’ lose the fat somehow” he stated as he lifted his stomach, showing it was flat and toned. As well as a scar across it “M’ actually leaner than I was” the agent came up and touched his stomach.

“Damn, did a number on ya, they did” 

“Should have seen it right afta’ was so swollen nd’ red. Thought Tristan was gonna chuck” he laughed and lowered his shirt as he looked behind him as Tequila came in 

“Can handle almost anything. But definitely not child birth” 

“He fainted” Eggsy stated before the two laughed and Harry sat the children down, both ran up to Eggsy.

“Mumma! ‘Arry called us gremlins” Eggsy chuckled and picked up the boy before he asked. 

“Am I gremlin?”

Eggsy smirked and laughed “Nah, yer a prince” he looked over at Harry with a smile before he froze, he finally saw Merlin standing behind Harry “Merlin” he mumbled as he felt his heart stop. He’s alive; he was so relieved and then suddenly scared. His attention was brought back to the child in his arms when they sniffed and stated they were hungry. Eggsy shook his head “I was gonna ask if ya wanted t’ join in lunch ‘Arry. But it looks like yer busy; I’ll see ya for dinner, yeah?” He asked as he smiled.

“Galahad. I’m sorry but I need to know. Are you coming back to Kingsman?” The Agent asked as he frowned, Eggsy looked at the children before he took a breath. 

“No. M’ resigning” 

“I need you to follow me. I’m sorry but I have to remove you from the system” 

“That’s okay. I knew it was coming; Tristan can you hold Spencer for me?” Eggsy asked as Tristan gave him a funny look 

“Why me?” He sighed when Eggsy arched an eyebrow at him and took the child “Fine. Give me the momma stare” he grumbled which Eggsy click-winked at him before he told the girl to stay here, he followed the agent. 

“Why is Eggsy leaving? Harry what happened?” Merlin asked as Harry shook his head

“I can’t tell you. Eggsy will have to; come with me to dinner tonight. I’m sure everything will make sense then” Merlin nodded and hopped he wasn’t too late with Eggsy having two kids. 

The day went by so slow, until it was dinner time; Merlin rode with Harry and Tristan, they were only halfway there when Merlin realized this was the way to the house he had bought with Eggsy. He felt his heart speed up when they pulled up the long driveway to the ranch style house, he was surprised Eggsy kept it; he took a deep breath and walked inside with Harry and Tristan, he smiled as he saw it was just as they left it. 

“Mumma! They’re here!” 

“Good evening Daisy” Harry smiled as the young girl bounced up as they removed their shoes, she smiled and rocked on her feet.

“Good evening ‘Arry, Tristan” she then turned to Merlin and blinked at him before she smiled “Hello, m’ names Daisy Unwin. Who are you?”

Merlin smiled and stated “It’s nice to meet ya. I’m Merlin” he nodded and she smiled widely 

“He’s like a magician” Harry smirked as she gasped and jumped up and down “Mumma tells us stories about a magician! He tells us stories about saving princesses and saving the world-” she opened her mouth to say more when a loud crash and crying was heard. Harry instantly was running through the hallway, Merlin behind him. 

When Merlin got to the kitchen and was holding Eggsy in a hug while the young man was sitting on the floor, his hands shaking and bleeding; a broken plate and a knife around him, Merlin could hear Eggsy’s heavy breathing. It took a few moments before Eggsy’s breath evened out. 

“M’ okay. M’ okay ‘Arry” Eggsy went to stand up before Harry snapped 

“No you’re not. Have you been taking your medications” Eggsy didn’t answer before Daisy did.

“Mumma flushed them down the toilet” Harry glared at the man on the floor, his hands still shaking. 

“M’ fine ‘Arry” 

“Eggsy!” He snapped which caused the man the jump “You can’t get better if you don’t take them?” 

Eggsy clenched his jaw before he snapped “They don’t do anything!” He stood up and glared at the older man “They don't stop my attacks! It’s been three years ‘Arry! Three fucking years! I still flinch at loud noises! I still have ringing in my ears!” Eggsy was yelling by now but it didn’t matter “He’s still gone nd’ my bed is still cold! The only things those fucking pills do is make me lose weight nd’ have insomnia!” 

Harry frowned as he looked down at Eggsy, he reached out and pulled the door of the cabinet open before he closed it; Eggsy jumped at the slam and covered his ears, he began panting and closed his eyes tightly, he slowly squated back down. He curled up and Harry spoke loud and clear “Eggsy. You have PTSD, the medications help you stay relaxed so you don’t harm yourself with this” he sighed and pulled Eggsy into another hug “I know you haven’t been to therapy and its the only thing that can help” 

Merlin frowned as he watched them, he looked down when he felt a small hand grab his; Daisy looked up at him “Mumma said he’s like that because he couldn’t save the magician. Mumma really loves the magician


	3. Hart Of Daisies - Harry/Eggsy [CarrierVerse]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years and eleven years ago, Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin disappeared. Four years to the date, Harry Hart is still looking for him

Three years and three months ago, Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin got offered a special opportunity to join the Kingsman agency and become a spy.

Three years and five months ago, Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin spent a wonderful passion filled night with his mentor Harry Hart.

Three years and six months ago, Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin failed the final test and couldn’t shot his dog with a blank gun.

Three years and eleven years ago, Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin disappeared.

Four years to the date, Harry Hart is still looking for him.   
-  
“I know it’s hard. But ya have t’ let the lad go; it’s been four years” Merlin stated as he drove up a long driveway; he was currently in Ashburton, Devon in England, he was visiting his mother. Just for the week, on the anniversary of his father's death, Merlin sighed as he pulled up to the house and parked. He leaned back against the seat “Ya know as well as I, he may not be alive anymore”

He turned the car off and unbuckled himself “I’m home, I’m going to hang up. Harry, the search is over” he hung up and sighed before he got out. He rubbed his face before he walked up to the house, he didn’t have to knock before a short thin woman came out with emerald green eyes and short brown-silver hair, she smiled and pulled Merlin into a hug.

“You made it. How was the drive?” She asked as she pulled back and lead him inside, he smiled and followed.

“Long. Harry talked my ear off most of the way” he stated as he sat in a chair in the open kitchen and thanked his mother for the tea, he took a drink and sighed lightly at the taste.

“How is the Lad? It’s been years since he’s been out” she asked as she sat across from her son, Merlin chuckled

“Annoying per usual” his mother laughed with him before she glanced at the clock.

“Oh bugger! I’m going to be late” she got up and quickly gathered a basket filled with fruit and juice boxes, Merlin frowned confused before she smiled “Hammy you can come with me, come on” before she headed outside, confused Merlin followed his mom outside and into her car. It was a quick drive to town where she parked her car and got out.

“What is this about?” He asked still very confused, she just smiled and headed to a school; Merlin followed yet again and watched as his mother hummed and smiled widely as a young lass came up to her and hugged her, he walked over. The Lass looked familiar.

“How was school today?” His mother asked as the child smiled and rocked on her feet.

“Good! I made a picture for mamma, nanna”

“Nanna?” Merlin asked confused as his mother smiled. And the girl turned her gaze to Merlin, she had the most shocking eyes he’s ever seen; one was sapphire blue while the other one had the same blue but had a strike of Russet brown through the middle.

“Daisy. This my son, Hamish. Hamish, this is Daisy” his mother introduced them and Daisy smiled.

“Nice t’ meet ya. Yer really tall, taller than mamma” she giggled “Nanna! Are ya takin’ me to mamma?”

“I am dear, it’s a nice day so how about we walk?” She laughed as Daisy smiled and nodded, she giggled and bounced on her feet, while they began their walk, his mother began to explain “Her mum is a sweetheart, they live up the road and I watch her when her mum’s at work. Scared me to my grave her mum did, showing up in labor at my door” she sighed “It was hard, the father wasn’t in the picture and her mum was terrified. Daisy being the first child; thankfully I still had my midwife supplies and the birthing went smoothly”

Merlin nodded as he watched Daisy walk in front of them, Daisy turned around and waved before she giggled and spun around “She’s such a wonderful Lass, her mum is doing a wonderful job raising her. You know…her mum is single” his mother smirked and Merlin shook his head

“Don’t even. I’m fine being alone” he stated before Daisy gasped loudly before calling out ‘mamma’ loud enough for a few heads to turn. Merlin looked down the street and felt his eyes widen behind his glasses, as a young man stood up from where they sat a chair down and smiled, they reached down and scooped up Daisy before holding her close.

“Oh my Dais! What a surprise! Did ya walk here wif Nanna Mycroft?”

“I did! She picked me up!”

The young man smiled widely and lifted her up above his head and a pendent fell out of her shirt; the Kingsman symbol gleemed as she giggled.

“Were ya good?”

“Always! Mama!”

Merlin couldn’t believe his eyes, standing there on the sidewalk, wearing a apron and holding up a three year old girl…was Eggsy. The young man lowered her and turned to face them, their eyes met before he smiled “Thank ya for pickin’ her up for m’ Nancy.”

Merlin watched as his mother walked up and smiled “Hush Lad. You know I don’t mind” Eggsy smiled and sat Dasiy down as Merlin walked up, about to say something when his mother cut in “Oh! I want you to meet my son. Hamish, this is Eggsy; Daisy’s mum” They locked eyes again “Eggsy, this is my son; Hamish” Eggsy held his hand out.

“Nice t’ meet ya, Hamish”

Merlin reached out and shook his hand “Likewise Lad” Eggsy smiled before he pulled his hand away.

“How about some tea ‘Nd scones, yeah?” He asked as Daisy gasped and bounced, she sat down at the table outside the small cafe and Eggsy laughed before he headed inside, Merlin sat down and turned to his mother.

“How long has Eggsy been living here?”

“Oh about four years now I would think; Eggsy dear” she started when Eggsy came back out with tea and milk, she smiled when Eggsy did “How long have you been living here?”

“Hm? Just about four years. Time flies, hard t’ believe my flower is almost four” he smiled as he placed his hand on Daisy’s head and she smiled up at him, Merlin did some quick math in his head while his mother stated.

“Still a shame that the father won’t see what a beautiful girl she’s going up to be” Eggsy bit his lip “You said he died right?”

“Yeah” Eggsy mumbled lowly, his voice thick with emotion “He’s dead” before he walked away, Merlin looked after Eggsy; oh he knew that the father was far from dead. The father was back in London. Merlin barely paid attention while Daisy talked about her day; she was a mash of the two perfectly, who knew Eggsy was a carrier, it wasn’t in his file. When he came back into the convocation he only caught the end of it.

“-it’s not fair that I have t’ wait while everyone else is slower than me and I have to be behind them. I should be first, I’m better”

Eggsy walked out at that moment and frowned “Daisy Marie; wha’ kind of attitude is tha’?” He asked as she frowned and looked down, she kicked her feet and mumbled.

“Is true”

“And wha’ do we say?” He asked as he sat down a plate and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly not happy, she sighed defeated and stated.

“There is nothing noble in being superior to your fellow man; true nobility is being superior to your former self. M’ sorry mamma”

Eggsy knelt down and smiled “Flowa’ I know yer smart ‘nd I’m so proud of ya. But ya can’t think like that, yer turn out like the crusty man” Daisy gasped and covered her mouth before she shook her head, Eggsy snorted slightly before he continued “And then Nanna will…get ya with the hose!” He stated as he grabbed her and lifted her into the air, she gasped and squealed with laughter as Eggsy spun around with her in the air she giggled and cried out.

“No! Crusty man!” Eggsy chuckled and stopped spinning and held her close, she smiled back and Eggsy picked up the necklace.

“Remember…”

“Manners maketh man” Daisy finished as Eggsy kissed her forehead and mumbled.

“That’s my flower” he sat her down before he turned and froze “What are ya doin’ here?” He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, Merlin looked over and saw Dean walking up

“To see my granddaughter of course”

“The fuck you is. Ya need t’ leave; now” Eggsy stated as he glanced at the cafe.

“Going to run away again?” Dean asked as he smirked.

“My restrainin’ order is still in effect. Leave Dean.” Eggsy stated as he waved his hand and Merlin’s mother picked Daisy up “Inside, now” Eggsy stated as she got into the cafe, when Dean went to grab for her, Eggsy grabbed the closet thing. Which happened to be an umbrella, and smacked his hand with it, he held it out and stated “Leave Dean. The cops are called” 


	4. If You Give A Mafia Boss - Merlin/Eggsy [OmegaVerse]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scottish man arched an eyebrow and lowered his newspaper as the man continued to talk “My name is Percy Morton. I’m with Child Services. You refused my call; twice.” The Scottish man smirked but it fell when the man sat down “So now I’m here in person to hand you, your daughter”

“Hamish Mycroft”

The said Alpha looked up from his newspaper at the sound of the very annoyed voice, he blinked to see a man dressed to the nine in a indigo blue double breasted suit with a red striped tie, black hair styled in place and black rimmed glasses on his nose. The scottish man arched an eyebrow and lowered his newspaper as the man continued to talk “My name is Percy Morton. I’m with Child Services. You refused my call; twice.” The scottish man smirked but it fell when the man sat down “So now I’m here in person to hand you, your daughter” The man placed a briefcase on the table and Hamish held a hand up and stopped the three people behind him from moving, Hamish lifted up his tea and took a sip.

“How do ya know it’s mine?” He asked in a low and deadly voice, he really liked this cafe but now he needed to find a new one to go, he glanced around and then back to the man who looked so done with him.

“Because your DNA matches” He stated with a smirk, Hamish growled lowly; this man was just a Beta and Hamish did not like how he was acting to him.

“How do ya have my DNA?” Hamish growled as he glared at the Beta who smirked and chuckled.

“I have a lot of things on you. Now” He stated as he opened his case and pulled out a stack of paper and a pen, he sat the paper on top of the newspaper and held out the pen “You can either take care of the pup. Or I charge you with abandonment and sue you for everything you own” Oh this man was playing a dangerous game, Hamish growled lowly again which caused most of the people in the cafe to scatter; Hamish Mycroft was a very well known mafia boss for the Kingsman and not a lot of people try to challenge him.

“Are ya threatening me?” he asked as he glared harder, the man didn’t flinch but did lean forward and held the pen out to him again.

“Should you be threatened?”

They stared at each other for awhile before Hamish started to laugh, he leaned back and waved his hand as for his people to stand down; he saw them reaching for their guns; Hamish crossed a long leg over his knee and stated “Who’s the mother”

“The Omega is in protective custody, there for I can not and will not tell who they are” He stated as he waved the pen “Now I’m sure we are both wasting our time with drawing this out. As you want me to leave and I rather not be here any longer than I need to; I do have a job to do” Hamish smirked, this Beta was a sassy one for sure; he leaned forward and snatched the pen from his hand. “Now” The Beta continued as he pointed at the stack of papers “This one signs all rights over to you, but, the mother can come and collect the child at any time and you must hand her over” he waited for Hamish to sign his name; he flipped the paper “This one signs that I, personally, will see over the growth of the child which includes visits to your home at any given time” Hamish sighed deeply and signed it. Another page flip “Here; she will take your last name” Signed “Here; you can not change her first name” signed “Here; you will attend all doctor appointments” Hamish grumbled but signed, Another paper flip.

“How many papers are there?” he growled as he heard his people behind him chuckle; the man looked up over his glasses at Hamish and Hamish could swear the man looked like an Alpha before he looked back down.

“Enough. Here; you will agree that she will not became a part of your gang. No matter what” Hamish stared at him before he signed his name away, the Beta sat back and pulled the papers away before putting them in his case and taking a card out. He marked on the card and handed it over “This is my personal number, she has memorized it and will call me if anything happens” he waved his hand and the door opened. A young woman walked in with a small child holding onto her hand, the child looked around and then up to the Beta. “Hamish, meet your daughter. Daisy”

* * *

Hamish sat in his large estate in the dining room, across from the small child. He wasn’t happy, why did he have to take care of this child, she didn’t even look like him; he watched as she looked around. She had to be at least five, she looked back at Hamish and her bright eyes watched him before she shyly lifted her hand and waved. “What would I call you?” Her quiet voice loud in the room.

Hamish thought about it, what would she call him? He didn’t want to be a father, he had no time for a child “Ya can call me Merlin” he stated and her eyes brightened more.

“Like the wizard? Mommy used t’ watch Sword in the stone with me; the wizard was me favorite” she mumbled before she looked down at her lap, Hamish arched an eyebrow before he leaned forward.

“Daisy. Where is yer mom?” He asked as she looked back up at him and blinked.

“He’s hiding so the bad man doesn’t get him” she looked over at the door when it was knocked on and opened, a man with brown hair and brown eyes walked in.

“Pardon me, Merlin. Your appointment has arrived” Merlin stood up and nodded, he started to walk away before he paused.

“Yer new job is to look after the child” before he left, the man frowned before he turned to Daisy. He smiled and walked up before he knelt down beside her.

“Hello. I’m Harry, what’s your name?” He asked as she turned to him and smiled.

“Daisy”

“Well hello Daisy. How old are you?”

“I just turned five; how old are you?” 

Harry blinked before he smiled and stated “I just turned forty-six yesterday” she gasped and smiled widely.

“Happy Birthday!”

Harry chuckled before he stood up and held his hand out “How about a tour of the place?” She nodded and took his hand. She smiled and followed Harry out, she looked around as they walked, Harry showed her different rooms; he explained what they were and chuckled when her eyes lit up at the library. “You can come here any time and read” she smiled as hugged him. Harry smiled back and lead her out. She was a cute little girl. 


	5. Two Daddies - Harry/Merlin/Eggsy [Daddy Kink]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy didn’t mind honey-pot missions, he actually liked them...a lot. Maybe it was the attention he got or the thrill of deceiving people, he wasn’t too sure honestly, but it didn’t matter. He loved it. Well until Arthur assigned him his newest one

Eggsy didn’t mind honey-pot missions, he actually liked them...a lot. Maybe it was the attention he got or the thrill of deceiving people, he wasn’t too sure honestly, but it didn’t matter. He loved it. Well until Arthur assigned him his newest one.

Eggsy blinked twice as he stared at Arthur, who stared back as he blinked again “Wot?” Arthur sighed and rubbed his face before looking back at Eggsy; the new Arthur, after Eggsy killed the other one, used to go by the knight Bors. He was a good looking agent of fifty with his salt and pepper colored military haircut and bottle green eyes, those eyes could have you spilling your guts with the right look.

“Tristan, I don’t like repeating myself. But clearly your brain went on vacation” he started in his deep baritone voice, the said voice flat with annoyance before he sighed and continued “Your next honey-pot is going to be with both Galahad and Merlin. There’s a possible human trafficking ring going on behind the scenes of this resort. I need you three to check it out and stop it” he finished explaining and watched as Eggsy looked at he pamphlet in his hand before looking back up.

“But this is a Daddy resort. So then one of ‘em is gonna be-” he paused and swallowed thickly before he continued “my Daddy” Eggsy felt his face burn as Arthur shook his head and held up two fingers “Both?!” His voice cracked and Arthur chuckled “Fuck me” he groaned and looked at the pamphlet again. Of course the two fucking blokes he had a crush on would be going, this was wonderful “Can’t someone else go?”

“I’m sorry Tristan. But you’re the only agent who’s young enough. Both Bors and Lancelot are away on missions, both longer than yours” Arthur shook his head and stood up, he knew of Eggsy’s crush on the two older men; well actually everyone did but the two men in question. He walked around his desk and placed a hand on his shoulder “Eggsy. It’s an easy mission, a month at the latest; we just need proof against them to shut them down. I already talked with the two and this mission won’t change how they view you” Arthur smiled and cupped Eggsy’s cheek, sapphire blue eyes looked up before he slowly nodded, Eggsy stepped closer and hugged Arthur tightly; Arthur chuckled and hugged him back while mumbling into his styled hair “You know I would never put you on a mission I didn’t think you could handle”

“Y’ know” Eggsy grumbled against his chest “After this mission I don’t know if I can call y’ dad anymore” Arthur blinked before he laughed and felt Eggsy smile against his tailored single breasted suit; to be completely honestly it came as a total shock when he found out that Arthur was actually Lee’s husband and Michelle, the woman Eggsy thought was his mom, was actually his aunt and their surrogate; it was just easier to have Eggsy kept Unwin after he was born and Lee died. Now Arthur’s actual name was Flann Brogan and once the papers went through after all that V-Day bullshit, he was finally Eggsy Lee Brogan-Unwin. Eggsy sighed deeply and pulled away “Guess I should go pack” Arthur smiled and kissed his forehead.  
-  
To say Eggsy was nervous was so much of an understatement it hurt; he was currently leaning against the railing of the shuttle boat, looking over the ocean while his mind raced. He chewed his lip as he wondered how this was going to go, he’s never thought about having a Daddy before and now he suddenly has two and has to act like it’s nothing! He sighed as he toyed with the golden band on his left pinky, it was Lee’s wedding band that Flann gave Eggsy once the paperwork was finished, it was nice to actually have something of his dad’s. “Nervous?” A light accented voice came from Eggsy right, he turned and came face to face with a young man, roughly his age and height with short and spiked black hair and bright amber eyes; they were dressed much the same in dark jeans, though the young man’s had holes galore on the legs, and a back graphic T-shirt “Must be your first time, yeah? Don’t worry, no one judges here” they smiled widely and held their hand out “Names Kuro”

Eggsy nodded and took it with a slight smile “River, yeah never been t’ somethin’ like this. M’ used t’ being a secret, y’ know?” He rubbed his neck as Kuro nodded in agreement, he glanced around and didn’t find Merlin or Harry, they must still be going over things with Arthur. Eggsy turned his attention back to the young man and noticed his shirt, he smiled and pointed at it “Is that a motherfuckin’ JoJo reference?” Kuro smiled and looked at his shirt which had Luigi doing a backbend with the words ‘wryyy’ across the top, Kuro then slapped his hands against his cheeks and stated in a low and very horrible English accent ‘Oh No!’ Which sent the both of them laughing.

“Oh man! I didn’t think anyone would know about JoJo, this is awesome” he shook his head before he pointed a finger at Eggsy and stated “Next you're going to tell me that you have two daddies!” Eggsy jumped slightly and blushed darkly before he looked away and rubbed his neck, Kuro blinked before he stated “Wait? For real? I saw you board with two men but I didn’t actually think- no shit!” He stated before he gently pushed his shoulder; Eggsy just blushed darker before he glanced over and smiled as he saw Harry walking up to him, Kuro followed his gaze and mumbled “Well Damn” as Harry got closer.

“There you are my boy. We were wondering where you ran off to” he smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder before he ran it down his back and rested his hand on Eggsy’s left hip; pulling him flush against his side, Harry smiled when he noticed the young man and held his hand out “Hello, I’m Marcus” he lifted the hand and kissed his knuckles which earned him a blush.

“Kuro. Well damn, a gentleman” Kuro pulled his hand away and smirked at Eggsy “You know how to pick them” Eggsy’s face went red again and he tried hiding his face in his hands which only made Kuro laugh “So you two are new huh?” He smiled at Harry’s nod and continued “Like I told River; no one judges here. Oh look! You can see the island” he pointed and hummed “It’s really breathtaking, you’ll love it. And all the rooms are sound proof; which is very nice” he wiggled his eyebrows which had Eggsy snorting and Harry chuckling.

“You know a lot about this place” Harry commented with an eyebrow arched, if anyone could help them it was probably this young man; Harry glanced over and waved at Merlin who was looking for them, once Merlin walked up Harry started the introductions “Eoin, this is Kuro. Kuro, Eoin. It appeared our boy has made a new friend” Harry was dressed to the nine in his normal navy double-breasted tailored Kingsman issued suit and glasses while Merlin was dressed in his normal dark jumper and slacks and of course, glasses on his nose. Merlin held his hand out and shook Kuro’s before he glanced at Harry and arched an eyebrow, Harry copied him and tilted his head.

“Damn. You hit the jackpot with theses two. The fuck they doing? Talking?” Eggsy snorted at the comment and moved between them, he was proud of himself that he didn’t jump when he felt Merlin’s hand on his hip. He shyly took their hands and they both looked at the same time which had Kuro stating again “The fuck? That’s weird”

“It takes a while t’ get used t’ it. They’ve been working wif each other for years. It’s actually really amazing t’ watch ‘em wif no words” Eggsy smiled, happy to actually say what he thought without people thinking he was weird, he glanced over Kuro’s shoulder and saw a rather tall man walking to them, he stepped back and against Merlin; this man had to be 6’5” at least with wine red hair pulled back into a low ponytail and emerald eyes locked to Kuro, once in reach he placed his hand on Kuro’s shoulder who just looked back and smiled as the man spoke in a low and rough voice.

“Whatcha doin, boy? Causing trouble?” His large hand rubbed Kuro’s neck before his green gaze looked up at the three of them and he gave a toothy grin “Names Lukas” he held his hand out “Sorry if my boy caused any trouble” Kuro stepped back into him as the man shook hands with Merlin and Harry “Firm shake, nice suit” he stated which caused Harry to smile.

“Of course, a firm handshake is only a part of being a gentleman, along with the suit of course. I’m Marcus, this is Eoin and our boy River” Harry introduced them and noticed the eyebrow arch when River was introduced but the man didn’t comment, just continued to rub Kuro’s neck “I actually tailored this suit myself, it’s what I do for a living might as well enjoy them”

That got another eyebrow arch and an chuckle “A tailor huh? Ya don’t look like one I’ve ever seen before” now that the man, Lukas has talked a bit, Eggsy could pick out a German accent around his words but couldn’t pick anything from Kuro’s, Eggsy glanced up at Harry and Merlin.

“I get that a lot, I work for Kingsman Tailor Shop in London” they all noticed the man’s eyes narrow as his hand stopped rubbing Kuro’s neck, even Kuro seem to pick up on something.

“Kingsman, eh? On Savile Row?” He rubbed his chin and nodded “Yeah. I think I’ve heard of them before, funny. Don’t think a tailor from such a...fancy place would be a Daddy” he stated before his gaze turned to Merlin “Are you a tailor too?” Merlin huffed and rolled his eyes

“Heavens no” Merlin stated in his thick Scottish accent, Damn just hearing his voice made Eggsy’s knees weak “I’m just the book keep. Though I do keep telling Marcus that he doesn’t look like a tailor in those suits; so I think ya fer agreeing with me” he glanced at Harry with his toneless voice which made Eggsy snort behind his hand and Lukas laugh out right, Eggsy could tell there was some tension between them so he turned around and wrapped his arms around Merlin’s arm, causing the man to look down.

“Can we go to the front of the boat? Please Da?” He asked and he pressed himself against Merlin who’s brain fried before he sighed and rolled his eyes. he grumbled something that sounded like ‘spoiled’ before he lead Eggsy off who smiled and grabbed his hand before walking in front of him.

“This will be good for River. He’ll actually get to act like no one’s watching” Harry stated with a nod while he watched them, he turned back and noticed Lukas was watching him, the man gave another toothy grin and Harry wondered if his teeth really were as sharp as they looked.

“How did you all meet?” Lukas asked as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and slipped on between his lips, he grunted when Kuro reaches up and snagged it before Kuro lit it. Lucas glared as Kuro took a few hits before holding it up for him “He seems young. Twenty...four” he arched an eyebrow as Harry chuckled.

“Good guess; just turned twenty-five. We used to work with his father, unfortunately his father died and we, at first, took over as a father-figure.” Harry smiled and leaned against the railing and looked down the deck where he could see Merlin and Eggsy, the boy was clearly talking Merlin’s ear off and by the content look on the wizard’s face, he didn’t care. “It soon became romantic and here we are, a year later” Harry stood up and smiled “It was nice meeting you two, of you excuse me. I’m going to go save Eoin” Harry stated before he started to walk off.

“Your shoes. Are they oxfords?” Lukas asked as Harry turned around “Or brogues?” Harry smiled tightly.

“Always oxfords with a suit” before he continued on his way. Kuro looked up at Lukas and snagged the cigarette again before he took a long drag.

“Dammit boy! Stop taking my cigarette, if you want one then take one” he grumbled as he wrapped his arm around the young man’s waist and leaned down to kiss him roughly. He snagged the cigarette back before he mumbled “We need t’ watch those three” Kuro hummed before he let the smoke out and smirked.

“This month is gonna be interesting, fer sure” 


	6. To Court An Unwin - Merlin/Eggsy [OmegaVerse]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He panted heavily as he leaned against a brick wall, this wasn’t supposed to happen. He was taking his pills as he was told to and yet here he was; alone and in the beginning of his heat. He could already feel the slick soaking his boxer briefs and probably his pants, lucky he hasn’t ran into an Alpha just yet

He panted heavily as he leaned against a brick wall, this wasn’t supposed to happen. He was taking his pills as he was told to and yet here he was; alone and in the beginning of his heat. He could already feel the slick soaking his boxer briefs and probably his pants, lucky he hasn’t ran into an Alpha just yet.

And, of course, just as he thinks that; he gets a big whiff of one which only makes him groan and leak more. Ugh. Gross. He didn’t budge and accepted his fate when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder; he looked over with hazy eyes, he could smell this person was the same Alpha, and he could see his lips moving but he couldn’t hear what he was saying. He didn’t protest when he was picked up like he didn’t weight a good hundred ninety pounds and was carried off, he just stuck his face in the Alpha’s neck and waited for the worse.

When he came to, he noticed that he was alone in a bed he didn’t know and it smelt a lot like that Alpha that found him, he slowly sat up and noticed that he wasn’t in pain anywhere so he probably didn’t get raped and he wasn’t wet...or hot. Which was alarming before he looked down at himself and noticed he wasn’t even in his clothes; panicking he looked at the door just as a tall thin man walked in. The man had a tray in his hands, he blinked before he smiled and walked closer only to set the tray down “Easy. It’s just water and cheese; how are ya feeling?”

“Yer the Alpha from earlier”

“Aye. Ya almost passed out in an alleyway; I brought ya back to my den, I didn’t realize ya were in heat until I had ya in my car” The Alpha explained while he backed up and stood near the door again “I work with Omega’s so I carry a high dosage of suppressants on hand. In case something happens; I gave ya one. It’ll dial down yer heat for the next four hours for ya to get home and in yer nest” The Alpha frowed before he pushed “Is it safe for ya to go home?”

He shook his head slowly, he noticed the Alpha’s shoulders stiffen before they nodded “Well yer more than welcome to stay here and ride it out” the Alpha offered before he held his hands up “Nothing will happen, Lad. Yer safe here; but if ya don’t want to stay here, I can get ya a room in an Omega hotel that will help ya with yer heat”

He bit his lip before he shifted, he didn’t know if he should accept the offer or not; home wasn’t an option 


	7. Papa Merlin - Merlin/Eggsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well until his phone went off to the ringtone that being to one person, and one person only. “Yes Lad?” He answered annoyed as he waited for the young caller to speak, but they didn’t for a good moment; just when he was about to hang up the light voice came through. Clearly out of breath.
> 
> “I’m so sorry. I need a favor. Ya can send me on wha’ever mission ya want after; but I really need a favor

It was 7pm on Friday night when the computers were turned off, the lights followed and the door locked. The hermit of the said room fixed his clothes and turned before heading down the quiet hallways, his long legs carrying him to the metro within moments; he slipped in and crossed his right leg over his left at the knee and leaned back. A deep sigh echoed as his forty-eight-year-old body relaxed and ached, eyes closed before glasses as they rode in silence.

Well until his phone went off to the ringtone that being to one person, and one person only.

“Yes Lad?” He answered annoyed as he waited for the young caller to speak, but they didn’t for a good moment; just when he was about to hang up the light voice came through. Clearly out of breath.

“I’m so sorry. I need a favor. Ya can send me on wha’ever mission ya want after; but I really need a favor”

He sighed deeply and went to open his mouth when the voice spoke again “I know it’s Friday night and m’ sure ya don’t want anythin’ t’ do with me until Monday. But please Merlin”

“Alright. Can ya meet me at the shop? I’ll be there shortly” he agreed as he rubbed his face. So much for his peaceful evening. Within five minutes he arrived and got out; rode up to the main flooring before stepping out and checking the shop. Seeing everything was in order, he locked up and was walking down the steps when Eggsy came jogging up, a bundle in his arms against the snowy January night but Eggsy didn’t have a coat on.

Merlin frowned as Eggsy panted heavily, he noticed Eggsy looked around and behind him; when he did, Merlin then noticed a hand mark on his neck and the right side of his face was angry red “Merlin, Thank fuck” Eggy looked back at Merlin before he stepped closer, Merlin saw that Eggsy’s left eye looked dark “Listen, I need ya t’ take care of this for me” he gently handed the bundle over so Merlin was cradling it.

It was heavy and warm.

“I’ll call ya when I can” he stated before he looked over his shoulder and bit his lip, Merlin frowned deeper when he saw Eggsy had a split lip; Eggsy wasn’t on a mission for those to come from the Kingsman. “I really owe ya” before he backed up and looked behind him again before he ran off, Merlin blinked before he climbed into the cab; it wasn’t until he was almost home when the bundle FUCKING MOVED!

Merlin watched in shock as a young girl sat up and yawned, she looked up at Merlin with large blue eyes, sandy blonde hair messy and sticking up; she blinked at him as Merlin blinked in shock down at her. She looked around and frowned before she sniffed like she was going to cry; Merlin stiffened before he smiled “It’s alright Lass. I’m Eggsy’s friend, I’m going to be watching ya for a while”

Bright blue eyes turned to him before she blinked again and wrapped the blanket and jacket around herself. Merlin watched as she sniffed and curled up more, why was Eggsy running with a small child?! Why did Eggsy give her to him?! What the fuck was going on?!

Once Merlin got home, the first thing he did was laid her down in on his sectional couch and she seemed to be asleep again, he then called Harry. He knew the man would be awake since it was Friday. He answered on the second ring.

“Changed your mind about joining me?”

“Nae. I have...a guest”

“You let someone in your house?” Harry asked surprised, which was fair; no one but Harry and his driver knew where Merlin lived, and Harry was the only one to have ever came inside. Merlin was a very private person, which was mostly due to the fact that Merlin was the last heir to the Mycroft line and was...well off. Very well off. His house was on the large size but not too big, he leaned against the door frame while watching the girl.

“Not that I had a choice. I couldn’t leave the Lass outside in the cold”

“Lass? But you’re- who do you have over?”

Merlin sighed and rubbed his face “I wish I knew. Eggsy called and asked for a favor, when I met the Lad outside the shop he handed me a bundle and ran off. The bundle was a wee Lass who was sleeping” he explained as he watched her sleep soundly “I don’t know the first thing about children”

“Hold on. Eggsy handed you a young girl?”

“Aye”

“Oh”

Merlin pulled his phone away and looked at it before he stated into it “Oh? What do ya mean oh?”

“That’s why Eggsy was calling me. I was busy so he must have called you” Harry mumbled before he cursed

“Harry. Do ya know who this Lass is?” Merlin asked as he frowned, he got his answer.

“Yes. I know who she is. Her name is Daisy, she’s related to Eggsy. He’ll contact you by tomorrow, Sunday at the latest; then you can ask him. Eggsy trusts you a lot to hand Daisy over”

Merlin frowned as Harry hung up; he looked over at the Lass again, he sighed and picked her up. Even though he had no idea what he was doing, he knew Eggsy didn’t trust a lot of people. He carried her upstairs and laid her in his own bed, he covered her up and returned downstairs; he decided against having a drink and instead to cook something for the Lass, he didn’t know what she liked so hopefully she’ll eat eggs. He snorted lightly when he thought about it.

Merlin pulled off his jumper and stood in his white button down undershirt with his black slacks, his shoes already off at the door; he turned around when he heard the floorboards shifting, he smiled when he saw the Lass standing in the archway “Hello Lass, are ya hungry? I made eggs for ya” she blushed when her stomach growled, she shifted as Merlin pulled a chair out for her “My name is Merlin. It’s alright Lass, yer safe here until Eggsy comes back”

She looked over at him before she walked up and climbed up on the chair, Merlin left and returned to the stove; he finished cooking before he walked over with a cup of water and sat the in front of her, she looked at the food and then at Merlin before she slowly ate. She had to be at least five maybe six years old, Merlin didn’t remember anything in Eggsy file about Daisy. It’s like she was hidden; Merlin watched her eat and was surprised that she had manners, he stood up and walked a few steps away when his phone went off.

“Aye?”

“M-Merlin”

Eggsy panting voice came through his phone had Merlin glancing at Daisy who was still eating, he hummed as he leaned against his counter.

“M’sorry. I know it was sudden and I should’ve explained t’ ya”

“It’s alright, Lad. Are ya safe?” Merlin asked as he grabbed the pan and gave her more, she smiled and started to eat more. He started the tap and soaked his pan, he didn’t the silence that stretched.

“I’ll be fine I-”

“That’s not what I asked ya” Merlin cut in and a sighed echoed.

“No”

“I’m texting ya my address. No arguments; or I will send ya on a horrible mission” Merlin got a huff and a chuckle before Eggsy agreed. Merlin hung up and typed his address before he slipped his phone in his back pocket. He looked over at Daisy and found she was gone, he didn’t panic; he had set alarms that would go off on his glasses of a door or window opened, none has gone off so she was still inside. He knew this must be hard for her, so he would give her space.

Merlin cleaned up before he headed upstairs, he stepped into his bedroom and noticed she was curled up on his bed, watching him. He acted like he didn’t see her and went about changing out of his work clothes, throwing his jumper in the hamper before he went about undoing his belt and removing his pants; he opened his closet and slipped plaid pajama pants on before he worked on removing his shirt. Undoing the cuffs and then the buttons, and letting the shirt slid off his back; he normally didn’t show his back to anyone, it wasn’t covered in scars but there was a good amount of them and over most of the scars a large Celtic dragon tattoo. He tossed the shirt in the hamper as well before he pulled a long sleeve loose shirt over his head, covering his back tattoo and both sleeves that end just before his wrist.

He closed the doors before he walked out again. He returned to the living room and sat in his favorite chair and stretched his long legs out and up on a stool, he crossed them at the ankle before he pulled out a book and relaxed; he kept an ear out for her. He smirked when not even five minutes later he heard her moving around and then down the stairs, he kept his eyes on his book as he felt her stare at him, what he wasn’t expecting was her coming over and climbing on his lap; he lifted his book and watched her as she pulled the comforter up onto his lap and made sure he was covered as well before she made herself comfortable on his lap.

Merlin arched an eyebrow before he wrapped his arm around her and went back to his book, he smirked again when he heard a deep sigh and her relaxed against him more. After a while, he honestly had no idea how long had passed, he felt her small hands touch his own hand; he glanced and watched as she ran her hands over his own, finding other small scars and callouses from years of gun work. He let her be as he went back to his book, he realized that he didn’t have anything for her, no clothes, no toys, he didn’t even own a TV.

Merlin was then alerted on his glasses that someone was walking to his front door; Merlin sat his book down, after marking it. And stood up with Daisy in his arms, she looked up at him confused but he didn’t say anything and headed to the door. He opened it and saw Eggsy’s jump, his hand raised to knock; he heard a gasp and Daisy wiggled in his arms.

“Eggy!”

Merlin stepped aside and the battered agent walked in. He smiled and picked Daisy up; the quiet child started to cry as she hugged Eggsy like he was going to vanish. “Sh, it’s alright, flower. M’ okay” he mumbled as she hid her face in his neck, he glanced at Merlin, he looked like he was going to pass out “Thank you for watching her, Merlin. I’ll get outta yer hair n’ a few moments”

“Nonsense. Ya look like yer about to collapse; when was the last time ya eat?” When he didn’t get an answer and arched and eyebrow and headed to the kitchen, after putting the comforter in the living room, he could hear Eggsy removing his shoes and following; he pointed to the table and Eggsy sat with Daisy on his lap.

“Were ya good for Merlin?” Eggsy asked Daisy who was happily snuggled against him, she pulled away and nodded.

“Was good. Full”

“So the Lass can talk” Eggsy looked over at Merlin who was standing at the stove cooking some kind of meat. Eggsy smiled and sighed.

“Yeah. She can talk. Not as well as I would like but given how she’s growing up…” he broke off and Merlin didn’t push for any more. Eggsy was grateful, he turned his attention back to Daisy who was playing with the Kingsman pendent around his neck; he was so used to having it on he just never really took it off. “Flower, aren’t ya tired?”

“No. Up wif Eggy” Eggsy sighed and glanced over at Merlin who was quiet and still cooking. He blushed when he noticed that this was the first time he saw Merlin so relaxed and not in his normal wear, he looked away and focused back on Daisy who yawned.

“Dais yer tired, love. Please sleep” he sighed again when she shook her head and huffed, he hated when she refused to sleep. He looked over as Merlin placed a cheeseburger in front of him and picked Daisy out of his lap, Eggsy blinked as Daisy didn’t fuss; he smiled and slowly ate. He kept an eye on Merlin as he moved about his kitchen with Daisy in his arms, like it was a normal thing; he heard Daisy sigh deeply and press her face against his neck.

Merlin placed a cup of milk down for Eggsy and started to clean up, one handed. Eggsy kept eating, god he was hungry “I have more if yer still hungry” Eggy looked up and swallowed.

“I’ll be alright after this. Then I’ll leave”

Merlin shook his head “Eggsy, Lad. It’s cold and snowing; I know ya don’t trust me but yer safe here. You and her daughter” Merlin watched as Eggsy choked and whipped his head over to Merlin “So I was right. Yer a carrier”

Eggsy sat back and looked away “I…” Eggsy started but didn’t know what to say, he felt his throat and eyes burn.

“Relax Lad. This does not change anything. Yer still our best agent; I’ll just be more mindful on ya missions” Merlin stated as Eggsy bowed his head and his shoulder shook; Merlin walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Eat Lad. Then we’ll look at yer wounds” Eggsy nodded and sniffed he wiped his eyes and continued to eat, Merlin headed back to the stove and made another one before he added it to Eggsy plate, he then made himself one and sat across from Eggsy.

“Is she sleeping?” Eggsy mumbled lowly, Merlin nodded and Eggsy sighed “I don’t think she’s ever fallen asleep that fast” Merlin just smiled and once they were finished Merlin stood up. He took the plate and set it in the sink, before he waved for Eggsy to follow him; Eggsy did so without question and looked around the house while he followed him upstairs.

“Strip and sit on the toilet” Merlin pointed to the bathroom before he placed Daisy in the guest bedroom and headed to the bathroom, Eggsy was sitting with his shirt off; Merlin could see bruises starting to form. He pulled out the first aid and knelt in front of him, Merlin looked over his chest and arms; there was a few cuts that didn’t need anything but it was nothing too bad “Would ya like to shower?” He asked as he stood back up.

“Uh. No m’ fine” Eggsy mumbled and Merlin nodded and put the kit away. Merlin left and came back with a pair of pajamas “oh, fanks” he mumbled as he took them.

“Daisy is in the guest bedroom. It is down the hall, first to the right; my room is at the end of the hall. If ya need anything, ya can wake me” Merlin explained “Ya also are welcome to eat anything in the kitchen if ya are still hungry”

“Why are ya doin’ this, Merlin?”

The question threw him off; why was he doing this? He was doing this because he was smitten by Eggsy; the young man who came from Rowley Way and had not a gentleman bone in his body, made it all way to the top two before uncovering the late Arthur to be a traitor and saving Harry’s life. Becoming an agent and saving the world along with Roxy. Eggsy was knighted the name Galahad while Harry took over as Arthur; honestly he was interested in the Lad ever since Harry brought him in to be a candient, he knew Harry knew which made it worse.

“It’s my job as yer handler to watch over ya. And as yer friend” Eggsy blinked at him and smiled, that same smile that cause his forty-eight-year-old stomach to flip and warm, Merlin led him down the hallway and showed him the room; Eggsy thanked him again before he walked in. Merlin headed to his own bedroom and reminded himself over and over again that he was almost fifty, he could be Eggsy’s father in age; god he wished he could be Eggsy’s sugar daddy. He shook his head. No, he can’t think about that; not with Eggsy actually here.

He rubbed his neck and pulled off his shirt once he got to his bedroom, he climbed in and glanced at the clock. It was just going on 1am; he sighed and removed his glasses, placing them on his side table after plugging his phone on. He sighed and closed his eyes; he was just about to fall asleep, laying on his stomach with his arms under his pillow and face buried into the same pillow, when Merlin heard his door open. His bed dipped behind him slightly before the weight went away and dipped again in front of him, he could tell by the weight it was Daisy; the young girl climbed under the covers and scooted as close as she could to him, Merlin moved his arm and she got closer before she moved his arm around her and sighed.

Merlin smiled against his pillow and managed to doze off. When Eggsy woke up he freaked out when Daisy wasn’t in the bed, he got up and walked out the bedroom; Merlin’s clothes hanging off his slightly, he noticed Merlin’s door was opened which wasn’t the last time he was out to use the bathroom in the night. He walked down the hall and opened the door, he blushed darkly when he saw Merlin’s bare back and arms. Holy shit did he have tattoos! God tattoos were so hot, he shook his head and quietly walked around the bed and found Daisy sleeping against Merlin. He frowned and quietly left; that just wasn’t fair. He wanted to lay in Merlin’s bed and curl up like that; he pulled out his phone and called Harry.

“Good morning, Eggsy. Where are you?”

“Morning ‘Arry. I’m at Merlin’s, he let me and Dais stay the night” Eggsy stated before he jumped when there was a thud “Uh...Harry?”

“You’re at Merlin’s?! Inside his house?”

“Yeah?” He mumbled confused, he looked around and was surprised how large it was; he always had a feeling Merlin was rich.

“He doesn’t let anyone in his house; where did you sleep?”

Eggsy chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and decided he would make breakfast for him “Wha’s with the questions? Me and Dais stayed in his guest room”

“I’m just looking out for you Dear. You’re important to me”

Eggsy smiled and mumbled “I know, Harry” before they parted. Eggsy got to working on doing the dishes and then started cooking breakfast; he was just about down when he felt small arms wrap around his waist “Good morning flower” he smiled before he looked down at her and she smiled up at him “ya can’t go climbing in other people’s bed, Alright?” He stated which made her frown.

“Bad dream”

Eggsy went to open his mouth and say something but was stopped by Merlin’s sleepy and thick accented voice “The Lass is fine, Lad. She didn’t do any harm” Eggsy looked over and saw that Merlin had his glasses in his hand and rubbing face before while he walked in and over to the keurig machine and started a cup of coffee. “Ya don’t have to cook” he stated as he slipped his glasses on, he noticed Eggsy’s face was red.

He arched an eyebrow before he spoke “I would like to talk to ya about Daisy” Eggsy glanced at him before he looked at Daisy, she was smiling at Merlin. “Is that alright?”

Eggsy nodded and mumbled “What do ya want to know?” Merlin noticed how he guarded himself, Merlin took a sip of his coffee and wiped his hands on his shirt.

“Who’s her father?”

“Was a client. A regular. He offered t’ take me off the street when he found out I was pregnant” Eggsy mumbled lowly “I almost went with him”

“Almost?” Merlin pressed as Eggsy bit his lip.

“Dean killed him. When he found out he was takin’ me away; can’t lose his income” he mumbled with a dry laugh. “I got mad ‘Nd stole the car, got in jail ‘Nd Harry came to my rescue” he mumbled as Merlin frowned.

“Are ya still living with him?” At Eggsy’s nod Merlin frowned deeper “Ya make enough where ya can live on yer own”

“Dean takes all my money. I can barely feed her let alone the both of us” he mumbled before he looked down at Daisy, she looked up and smiled at him.

“Eggy. Stay here?” She asked as Eggsy frowned.

“No flower, we have to go back to nana” she frowned and shook her head.

“Wanna stay. Safe”

Eggsy turned off the heat and removed the pan before he knelt down and sat on his heels; it broke his heart that even Daisy knew this place was safe, he gently took her hands and took a deep breath “Honey I know. But we can’t stay here. We have to go back home” he mumbled as she shook her head again and sniffed.

“No! Wanna stay” she sniffed again as Eggsy rubbed his face, he didn’t want to do this now; not in front of Merlin.

“Eggsy” the young man jumped when his name was said, he didn’t look as he waited to be told what a horrible mum he was “Lad. Ya can stay here, I was going to offer later today but the Lass beat me to it” he stated as he looked at Daisy who was smiling “She asked to stay here when I woke up”

“Are ya doing this out of pity?!” Eggsy snapped as he kept his back turned to Merlin, Merlin frowned as Daisy did “I don’t want yer pity, Merlin. I know going back isn’t safe. But I don’t have a choice” he stated as Daisy pulled her hands away and ran off, she came back with toilet paper and handed him some “he’ll just come after me again”

“Is that why ya handed me Daisy? Because Dean was after ya, he is the reason ya are marked” Merlin asked as he sat his cup down before he threw it, he walked up and knelt in front of Eggsy; he gently made Eggsy look up at him, he felt his heart break. He’s never seen Eggsy cry and here he was on his kitchen floor crying “Lad. This is not about pity, this about wanting to be safe; about you wanting to raise yer daughter some place away from Dean” Eggsy sniffed and Merlin gently wiped his face.

“Stay?”

Merlin glanced at Daisy who was staring at him “Aye Lass. Ya are staying here” she smiled and hugged him, Merlin glanced at Eggsy and stood up. “Go take a bath Lad. I’ll watch her and get her fed” Eggsy nodded and stood up before he walked to the bathroom. He decided to take a long bath, he soaked and scrubbed at his face, he couldn’t believe he cried in front of Merlin. He had to be strong for Daisy but it was so hard to be strong for as long as he did; he sighed deeply and finished before he got out. Dried and dressed, he began to walk down the stairs before he paused when he heard Daisy talking.

“Is Mewin yer name?” Merlin chuckled lightly

“Nae it’s a nickname, like Eggsy”

“What name?”

“It’s a secret, Lass”

“Tell pwease?” Merlin chuckled again before he spoke.

“I’ll tell ya mine if ya tell me yers”

“Otay! It’s Daisy Marie Unwin”

“That’s a beautiful name, Lass. My name is Hamish Mycroft”

Eggsy felt his throat close


	8. Omega Eggsy - Harry/Eggsy (Side Whiskey/Eggsy and Merlin/Eggsy) [OmegaVerse]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy was in shock, he was currently tied to a chair next to Merlin as they stared at Harry through glass as he shaved his face, since he couldn’t see them it was clearly a two way mirror, Eggsy shuddered as he felt a slow burn run through his body.

Eggsy was in shock, he was currently tied to a chair next to Merlin as they stared at Harry through glass as he shaved his face, since he couldn’t see them it was clearly a two way mirror, Eggsy shuddered as he felt a slow burn run through his body.

Fuck.

“Fuck me” he stated as Merlin stated “Oh my god, Harry” at the same time, Eggsy pulled at his restraints as the man who tied them up pulled out a gun and clocked it; Eggsy felt his heart sank as he screamed for Harry to look out before he was freed by a woman who came in and basically put the man in his place. Eggsy and Merlin headed to the room, as soon as Eggsy stepped into the room he gasped and froze.

Shit.

He watched numbly as Harry stated he didn’t know who they were, Eggsy left with Merlin breathing heavily. Merlin placed a calming hand on his shoulder and stated “You alright lad?” Eggsy took a shaky breath and straightened his spine before he nodded, not trusting his voice, Merlin frowned but let it be, before he headed to the room with the two people. “What happened?” Merlin asked as Eggsy couldn’t take his eyes off Harry while the woman, Ginger Ale as she introduced herself as, explained that they found him after the church experiment and saved him. He had lost an eye but thanks to their medications, it was growing back and within a week he would have both like before. Eggsy glanced at the man, who was introduced as Tequila, he was staring at Eggsy before he reached out and stated “No hard feelings? Just doing my job” Eggsy nodded and shook it “No hard feeling, Bruv”

Tequila smirked and stated “Bruv?” before he stated “I’ll show ya around. Let you meet our boss” Eggsy nodded and glanced at Merlin who slightly tilted his head before he nodded “Very well, show us the way”

* * *

The week moved slow, like crawling slow, Eggsy stayed as close to Merlin as he could. He shuddered as he felt another wave of warmth hit him; he stumbled slightly before he found Merlin and called out to the older Agent. “Merlin” he walked up and grabbed on to the man sweater front before he looked up at him, sweat shined on his forehead and made his glasses slip. “Merlin please, you gotta help me” Eggsy stated as his knees slightly gave out, which made Merlin’s eyes widened “Now?” Eggsy nodded and stated “Now” “Horrible timing honestly” Eggsy chuckled and stated “Tell me about it”.

Merlin helped Eggsy to the room they were sharing and after a rather good fucking, he went to find Ginger Ale, since Eggsy’s condition did not get better. He knocked before he walked in, being a gentleman and all. He found her looking at Harry’s charts. “Ginger Ale. By chance you have any suppressants?” The thin woman looked back at him confused and stated “Suppressants, as in for heats?” Merlin nodded and stated with light pink dusting his cheeks but his face blank “Don’t look at me like that. They’re for Galahad” Ginger Ale jumped as her clipboard hit the ground before she blushed “He’s a...you know” she mumbled which made Merlin’s eye brow arched “An Omega, yes” a pause before “I’m taking it that you don’t have any?” She shook her head and stated “No, Statesman doesn’t allow Omega agents. Champs rules” Merlin cursed before she stated “How did...um” she blushed before Merlin stated.

“Harry’s his Alpha. After being away from his Alpha for a year and then suddenly being in the same room as him, it kicked started his heat and it’s bad” he explained as he sighed lightly, he bent down and picked up her clipboard and handed it to her; she took it and stated “Can I see him? I’m worried now that you said it’s bad” Merlin nodded and lead the way, while they walked Merlin explained that Kingsman allowed Omega agents as they saw them just as useful as other agents even though Omega’s were rare.

Once they got to the room Merlin was using he opened the door and quickly guided her inside, once they were inside she couldn’t help but state “What’s that smell? It’s really sweet” “Sorry, that’s me” Eggsy walked out in just a towel wrapped low on his hips, he had another towel around his shoulders that he was using to dry his hair “Why do you smell so sweet? You didn’t before” she watched him as his face turned pink “Because I’m in heat, Merin’s scent can only hide so much” “wait; have you guys been sleeping in the same bed?” She asked as she blushed darkly, Eggsy nodded and stated “He's been helping me for the past year, Well him and an Alpha but that Alpha is undercover right now”

She nodded before Merlin stated “Is there an Alpha who can help? I’m afraid I can’t help anymore” she frowned and stated “Aren’t you an Alpha?” Merlin shook his head and stated “I’m only a Beta” she nodded and thought about it “No, we don’t. The only other member we have here is Tequila and he’s a Beta. Well Champ’s an Alpha but that’s probably not a good idea” Eggsy shuddered and stated “He’s ain’t touch m’” Merlin nodded in agreement, she suddenly smiled and stated “Oh wait! We do have an Alpha who’s coming. He’s actually on his way now from New York. Um how much longer until you’re out of it?” She asked as Eggsy blinked

“Oi! I’m not like those Omega’s they teach ya in’ school. I can hold m’ own” he stated as he frowned, she blinked back and stated “Really?” Merlin nodded and stated “Galahad is a special Omega” she nodded before she stated “i have so many questions” to which Eggsy stated “You get me an Alpha and I’ll answer any of your questions” she nodded and state “I’ll get Tequila to bring you some clothes. Tequila will be more understanding since his brother is an Omega” she explained before she left. Eggsy sighed and flopped back against the bed and stated “This sucks” Merlin walked up and sat next to him “It does Lad. But at least they have someone to help. I’m not going to leave yer alone with him, if he tries anything. I’ll stop him” Eggsy smiled and stated “Yer the guv”

* * *

Agent Whisky stretched as he got off the plane, it wasn’t a long flight but it still made his back stiff; he smiled as he noticed their tech waiting for him “Well if it ain’t Miss Ginger Ale” his smile widened when he saw her smile back at him “Hey Whiskey; did you have a good flight?” He shrugged and stated “It was alright; why?” She smiled and stated “Well there's a problem that only you can fix” he arched an eyebrow and placed his hat back on his head and nodded “After you then”

She smiled and lead the way, she knew he would follow and he did until they got the sleeping barracks when he finally asked “Why are we going down here?” He walked maybe ten more steps before it hit him “Is there an Omega here?” Ginger didn’t say anything until they got closer, and the closer they got the thicker the smell got. “Whiskey, meet Merlin. He’s the Kingsman tech” she stated as they stopped at a door where the man was standing, he nodded and stated “I had hoped we would meet in better terms, but right now Galahad is in heat and needs an Alpha”

Whiskey held up his hands and stated “Hold on. Galahad as in the Galahad I just met over video?” He looked at Merlin who nodded and a yell of “Don’t touch that!” Came through the door “The one in the same” He stated as he looked at Whiskey and continued “He needs an Alpha and with his in their current condition, you’re the only one who can help” Whiskey nodded “I will also be in there with you to make sure you do not try to bite him. If you try anything; I will stop you” He stated which earned an eyebrow arched before Merlin opened the door and the three of them stepped in.

Whiskey groaned at the smell, he took Galahad in as the Agent sat on the bed, in clothes that were clearly too big for him and watched Tequila who was holding a lighter up “Be careful with that” Eggsy stated as Tequila glanced at him “It’s just a lighter” he stated which made Eggsy lean forward and rest his cheek on his left hand and stated “Don't be ridiculous” he paused “It’s a hand grenade” he chuckled as Tequila looked up and stated “Shut up” he had the same reaction the other agent did and it was hilarious. Eggsy suddenly stiffened and looked over at the three who walked in, his eyes right to Whiskey.

They held eyes before Merlin stated “If you do anything Galahad doesn’t like. You’ll be stopped” Whiskey looked at him and arched an eyebrow “by who?” “By me” Merlin stated as Eggsy mumbled “Careful yer Alec is showing” Merlin glanced at Eggsy who chuckled before he shivered “I would like some help now, it’s startin’ to hurt” he stated as he stood up and gathered his Kingsman things up, he could wear his suit as he was now, it was too tight and he was way too sensitive. Whiskey walked up and removed his hat stating “He’s really gonna watch?”

“He’s my handler, in more ways than one” Eggsy stated as he sat back on the bed and Whiskey shook his head before he removed most of his clothing until he was just in his faded blue jeans and undershirt, Whiskey walked up to Eggsy and gently kissed his forehead, letting Eggsy take in his scent, tension melted from his shoulders as the familiar scent of an Alpha hit him. “I’m not gentle” he stated as Eggsy hummed lowly and looked up at him “I can take it Bruv” he stated and winked “Face to face or?” He asked and Eggsy couldn’t help but smile at the question. “Face to Face is fine. Just don’ bite me” he stated as he leaned up and pressed their lips together.

As soon as Eggsy kissed him, a rather large wave of heat hit Eggsy and had him whimpering in the kiss, Eggsy pulled back and stated “Heads up, Bruv. I’m loud” he stated as he heard Merlin state “Did you have it out loud?” Eggsy smirked and stated “I could’ve made it a surprise” Merlin shook his head before Eggsy turned his attention back to Whiskey, Eggsy smirked before he let all of the pheromones he’s been hold back out. Which made Whiskey let out a rather deep growl, Eggsy shuddered and leaned up to kiss him again, he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down; Whiskey moved him to the middle of the bed before he quickly dominated the kiss, Eggsy let him have it while he was stripped of his clothing. Eggsy was rather fit Whiskey found out when he pushed his hand up his shirt.

Whiskey pushed a hand down the back of his sweat pants and smirked when he found Eggsy without underwear and soaked. He rubbed his finger against Eggsy entrance which had Eggsy gasping, Whiskey pushed his tongue into his mouth as he pushed a finger in. Eggsy moaned loudly and arched against him, he bucked down and shuddered before he broke the kiss “If I can’t bite, can i at least kiss your neck” he asked as he pressed against his prostate which had Eggsy bucking against him and a loud “God yes!” Whiskey smirked and kissed his way down, avoiding the left side of his neck where he could see the mating mark.

He pulled away enough to remove the shirt and kiss his way down “Your Alpha sure is a lucky one” he mumbled as Eggsy bucked and moaned as another finger slipped in and started to fuck him, earning louder moans and gasps as Whiskey’s mustache tickled his over sensitive chest “J-just fuCK ME!” He cried out when Whiskey licked over a perked nipple, Whiskey chuckled before he moved away and pulled his fingers out before he licked them clean and fully removed his dress shirt and jeans. He kept his boxers on and damn was he fine. Eggsy watched him as he panted heavily and through hooded lids, Eggsy removed his own pants leaving himself bare while whiskey moved between his legs and pushed the front of his boxers down to free his member, he didn’t want to moon the watchers.

He lined himself up and glanced at Eggsy before he pushed forward, Eggsy arched and fisted the sheets as he felt the head push in and he slowly stretch to his girth. Merlin rolled his shoulders slightly as he remembered how Eggsy loved to claw, Eggsy kept his hands on the bed until they were flushed against each other. Eggsy groaned as he felt the weight of an Alpha cock in him; he panted and stated “S-Sorry if m’ claw ya” he shivered as Whiskey kissed his chest and up to his neck, he licked the sweat and sweet taste up and mumbled against his ear “Mark all ya want” in a rough thick southern accent which had Eggsy moaning before he wrapped his arms around his chest and dug his nails into his back before he moved slowly.

Whiskey took that to move and slowly started to thrust into him before he shifted his hips and thrusted into his prostate which made Eggsy cry out even louder and dug his nails into Whiskey’s back, making Whiskey moan. Whiskey took off in a rough and fast pace; the only sounds were Eggsy’s moans, Whiskey’s grunts and skin slapping together. All too soon, Whiskey’s knot enlarged to where it was catching Eggsy’s edges before a final thrust locked them together, Eggsy let out a cry as he came roughly and clamped around the knot which threw Whiskey over the edge, in the heat of the moment Whiskey went to bite Eggsy.

A loud snap and a pop echoed in the room as Merlin was suddenly by the bed and had his hand pushing up on Whiskey’s lower jaw, the snap had been Whiskey’s teeth clamping shut and the pop either his jaw or neck or even both. Whiskey panted heavily as Eggsy moaned when it pushed his knot and member deeper “Thanks” Whiskey mumbled as they stayed like that for the half hour it took for Whiskey’s knot to deflate. Whiskey rubbed his jaw as he pulled out, he tucked himself back in as Eggsy laid on the bed, not caring that he was still naked. Whiskey arched an eyebrow as he watched Merlin gently prod Eggsy’s abused whole.

“He just got a good fuckin’ are you really going to poke around there?” He asked as Merlin glanced at Whiskey and stated “You should always take care of an Omega after sex, they can get infections” Merlin explained as he confirmed that Eggsy wasn’t bleeding “Come on Lad, time to bath” Eggsy hummed and mumbled “Alec, carry me?” He asked as Merlin rolled his eyes and picked Eggsy up stating something about spoiled cheeky brats. Once Eggsy was cleaned and put in new clothes, it only took an hour until Eggsy was back to himself again.

And that hour later Ginger was ready with a lot of questions, they sat in a lounge area in the sleeping barracks; Eggsy curled up against Merlin’s chest in his lap with his head against his shoulder and a blanket tightly wrapped around him, facing the other three “Why do you have to cover up?” She asked as Eggy chuckled “Because I have extreme lows after mating without my mate; I lose body temperature too quickly and tend to pass out” he stated as he shifted himself so he could see her better “Have you passed out before?” Whiskey asked which Merlin answered without pause “Yes, more than once and once on a mission”

Eggsy chuckled “Yeah, my bad” “How did you have sex without lube?” She asked and Eggsy couldn’t help but laugh as he saw Tequila’s face bloom red before he stated “I produce slick. It’s like a natural lubricant” “Can you get pregnant?” Her next question had Whiskey choking on his drink, he hadn’t thought of that! “Nah. Only wif’ my mate”

 


End file.
